In a typical motor vehicle, a fluid, particularly oil, travels from a sump in fluid communication with a vehicle transmission through a plurality of vehicle components. While the oil generally flows through a filter between a vehicle transmission and a vehicle pump, there are many parts downstream of the filter which can contaminate the oil, such as front supports and converter housings, among other vehicle components. When these components are new, or when they have worn over time, metal shavings may release from the components to contaminate oil flowing thereby, causing vehicle control valves to stick.